bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock
Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! is the 13th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 32nd episode to be produced. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Grandfather Clock *Turquoise Summary Steve & Blue teach the viewers how to tell time. Recap Blue has a special surprise, but it won't be ready till 2:00 and at the start of the episode, it's only 1:40 by Steve's watch. He doesn't think he can wait that long to find out what it is, but Blue helps out by having him play Blue's Clues to pass the time. Soon, the 1st clue, orange juice is found. Time is something which Tickety thinks she could use some help on, as her hands seem to be stuck at 1:00. So we help her out by showing her which way to move her hands in order to go forward in time and reach 2:00. Later, Blue & Steve skidoo into Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, where they play a game called Race Against Time. for 15 seconds. In this game, the objective is to identify a slowly revealed picture before time runs out. Soon, the third clue, an ice cube tray is found and the answer turns out to be orange juice pops. Later everyone enjoys Blue's surprise & we also learn how to do it for ourselves. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Objects *Steve's wristwatch Trivia *This is the eleventh episode to use the usual "No, it's a clue!" line from Adventures in Art. *This third time "A clue! A clue!" was heard from Blue Wants to Play a Game and Math!. *This is the first episode where the viewers didn't say There she is! in the intro. *Also, Steve's hair was way too short, and it took longer for the mail to come. *Events in this episode definitely do "not" occur in real-time. The displayed clock starts out 1:40. Later, it reads 1:45, even though only about three minutes have passed. And throughout, the times never really seem to match up. *This is the first time that one of the kids (Steve's Friends) at the end of the Video Letter segment, gives him something from the letter. *This is the first of two times where Steve didn't actually ask the question for Blue's Clues: He said, "Well, it's gonna be hard to wait, Blue, but maybe if we had some hints, or some clues..." Blue then placed her single pawprint. *This is the first time Mailbox delivers the mail late. The second time will be The Baby's Here!. *Grandfather Clock appeared on the pages of "Hickory Dickory Dock", but the skidoo location takes place inside him. Also, the voice of Grandfather Clock was later heard as "Big Booming Voice" in Look Carefully. *The items on the refrigerator are letter magnets that spell "TIME" (the T and I hold a paper plate clock) on the top door (the freezer area), and number magnets that form another clock (2 bigger 1s form the hands) on the bottom door. *This is another episode where "A clue! A clue!" was heard from Occupations, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Art Appreciation, Blue's Birthday and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?. *This is the 3rd time "A clue a clue" was heard from "Blue's Story Time" and "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? *In the So Long Song. The footage was the same as Steve Gets the Sniffles, Blue's Senses and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?. *After Steve uses his listening skill "What? Is it 2:00, already? Yes!", the kids say "No, a clue!" But on Pistas da Blue version, the kids actually said "No, it's not 2:00! It's a clue!" *Blue and Tickety hold their orange juice pops when they appear during the credits. *In the closing theme, stock footage of Steve singing So Long is used, but in the Portuguese verison, it actually shows Duarte holding a popsicle, and actually eating it as the door closes. Goof *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *Steve gave the viewer his watch at the beginning of the episode, but the viewer never gave him it back. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Tumblr lydlcros6C1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.gif Orange Juice.PNG|Orange Juice 4693441 l5.jpg Blue's_Clues_Tickety_Tock_Party_Symbols.jpg MAIL 15.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Two O' Clock).gif|link=Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock Correio Season 2 Blue's Surprise At Two O' Clock.png Kevin Posttime Cheer.png Popsicle Stick.PNG|Popsicle Stick blues-clues-series-3-episode-7.jpg Ice Cube Tray.PNG|Ice Cube Tray Blue's_Clues_Paprika,_Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper_Symbol.jpg People Walking.png People Jumping (2000).JPG|UK Version Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes that have "No, it's a Clue!" Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:No A Clue What Was Blue's Dream About Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Need